Forgive Me, brother
by LoneAngel666
Summary: After Loki loses the battle against the Avengers Thor is taking him to Asgard. Or that is what the Trickster thinks. But things take a horrible turn one which he will never forget.


A/N: I don't own anything Thor related as much as i want to. :P So this is my second story it's not as good as the first but still i decided to share it with you guys. PLS Tell me what you think and tell me if i have too many mistakes.

PLS Review !

FORGIVE ME.

Loki felt the energy of the cube envelop him. As he looked ahead everything start to blur until he couldn't tell apart a human from a building. Then his body was lifted from the ground and he shut his eyes. The minute his feet touched solid ground, his body tense and relax at the same time. The Trickster opened his eyes and was met with darkness. He looked around confused and his gaze followed the small blue light that was coming from behind him. He turned to his brother who was holding the devise with the cube in it.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"I am sorry, brother but you can not go back to Asgard." Thor whispered. "If you return father will punish you. I fear that the punishment might be death or worst and…I can't let that happen…" he continued more firmly. Loki noticed that Thor wasn't looking at him while he spoke which wasn't a good sign. Loki knew his brother better than he knew himself. It was strange because Thor only acted that way when he was forced to do something he didn't want to.

"Thor, where are we?" Loki insisted taking a step back but was quickly stopped by the thunder god's hand.

"…But I can not let you get away without any punishment." He continued and let the devise drop to the ground.

"Thor, let me go." Ordered The Trickster but before he could pull away a hard surface connected with his chest and he was send flying until he hit something solid, again. Then he felt two strong hands lifting him of the ground and toss him in another direction. Loki hit something sharp this time and his vision started to blur. The god of Mischief tried to push himself off the sharp "wall" (he would guess) when the all so familiar strong hands grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall again.

"Would you stop tossing me around like that! I'm not a rag doll ?" He said trough gritting teeth. Loki could taste the blood on his face but he smiled anyway when he looked at the thunder god.

"What? Is that it? You beat me up. Well I'm not surprised; you were always a bit too soft. " –he said smugly.

"You brought this upon yourself, Loki." Thor said still avoiding his gaze. The liar was about push Thor away when suddenly he felt tired, actually he felt so tired it hurt, literally and couldn't lift his hands he realized, they felt heavy. Loki moved his eyes to his hand and was shocked to find it covered in plants. They were thin with long stalks and small white flowers. They were digging into his skin. He tried to move his hand but couldn't. Then The Trickster felt the soft stalks start to crawl up his legs and after they covered his whole body they tightened.

"What? You think you can keep me here with a few flowers?" he laughed. Thor removed his hand and took a few steps back. Loki closed his eyes and let his magic fill every part of his body and then he screamed.

He felt so much pain as if someone was ripping his skin from his body. Then the pain stopped and he lowered his head. His gaze fell on the small flowers which were glowing bright green now.

"I am sorry, Loki." He heard his brother's gruff voice. "I have to do this." Thor started stepping back and Loki's eyes widened when he realized what his brother was doing.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!"

"I must. It's the only way I can be sure you won't cause any more damage." The Thunder god turned on his heels, grabbed the cosmic cube from the ground and started walking away. The light from the cube was shining bright and finally Loki realized where he was. He was in a giant cave.

"THOR!" Loki shouted from frustration. "COME BACK HERE YOU, OAF!" but the only answer he got was the sound of Thor's footsteps getting further away. When he couldn't hear his brother anymore Loki rested his head against the wall and started thinking of a way to get away. He tried his magic, again, but the pain returned immediately and he realized the small flowers were draining it.

Then after a few seconds of silence Loki started hearing a strange noise like hissing.

"Thor?" he called but there was no answer. The god of Lies tried looking around but it was too dark. The hissing sound became louder and Loki focused so he could find out where it was coming from. The cave had an "echo" so at first it sounded as if it was coming from everywhere but after a few seconds it became clear. Loki's blood ran cold. He swallowed hard and slowly started lifting his head. When he looked up The Mischief maker was met with a pair of big yellow eyes. He tried to pull away instinctively but the flowers tightened. As the eyes moved closer Loki could see that they belonged to a giant snake. The creature opened its mouth slowly and a pair of sharp fangs appeared. It was only a few feet away from Loki when it stopped. The Trickster watched in shock as the monster tried to get closer but couldn't for some reason. It snapped it mouth a few times but it couldn't reach him. Loki laughed from both shock and relief. The snake immediately stopped struggling and locked eyes with the God of Chaos, as if understanding his mockery. It slowly opened its mouth and Loki saw how a few small drops of black liquid fell from its teeth. The trickster didn't move. The minute the black liquid made contact with his skin Loki screamed. The pain he felt was unbearable, it was like he was burning alive. The Trickster tried desperately to move away from the snake's poison but the small flowers made it impossible. The poison continued to fall again and again the pain was getting more intense and unbearable with every second. The god of mischief continued to struggle until finally he broke.

"BROTHER!" Loki cried out. "Brother, please help me! THOR! Brother, come back! Thor, please come back!" He was yelling desperately every rational thought disappearing from his mind.

"Brother! Please, make it stop! It hurts! Brother! I beg you come back! Don't leave me, brother! Thor? THOR!"

Every time he tried to pull free the flowers tightened and dug deeper into his skin until finally the only thing he could move was his head. Loki looked up and saw the poison fall from the beast's mouth.

"BROTHER!" he tried again as the two small drops started falling towards him. The poison fell right into his wide and scared emerald eyes. He screamed.

Thor had never heard his brother sound so terrible. So broken. It wasn't right and he knew it. The Thunder god had stopped dead in his tracks the minute he heard his little brother call out to him.

"BROTHER!" Loki's despaired voice was calling out. Thor turned around and started walking towards the cave but stopped. He knew he couldn't go back. He was trying to convince himself that what he was doing was right, that his brother deserved it but he couldn't. The Thunderer knew that what he was doing was cruel but he also knew that if the All-Father found out Loki was alive he would probably send him to his death or worst. But in Loki's voice there was so much desperation and fear. He was suffering right now because of him. Thor was trying to hold back the tears which were filling his eye but he couldn't. With every passing second Loki's voice and pleads were becoming more desperate.

The god of Thunder felt the small tear drops slide down his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut.

He was angry. He was angry at Loki. He was angry at his father. He was angry at Asgard and Earth. But mostly he was angry at himself for what he was doing to his little brother.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I'm so sorry, little brother. " He screamed. Thor gathered all of his strength and stood up He looked at the cave and whispered a quiet "forgive me." before disappearing.

The END!


End file.
